ugly duck into a beautiful swan
by erikapuspita123
Summary: "terkadang, jika kau mengikuti kata hatimu. melakukan apapun tanpa memperdulikan perkataan orang, kurasa itulah cara terbaik. cara ini mungkin akan sangat sulit tapi mungkin akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia


Fanfiction EXO|| chapter 1

| Title : ugly duck into a beautiful swan ~ | Author : ErikaPuspita |

| Main Cast : Cheon Sa Rin(OC) | Xiao Luhan |

| Support Cast : Hwang Zi Tao| Wu Yifan (kris)  
| lee angela (OC) | Park Chanyeol | Suho | Yi Se Na(OC)

| Length : - | Genre : Friendship, School-life,Romance | Ranting : - |

hari ini adalah hari kepindahan ku dari korea ke china, sebenarnya aku terpaksa harus pindah ke china meninggalkan teman dan keluarga ku di korea. Kepindahan ku ke china untuk tinggal bersama bibiku adalah saran/paksaan dari Suho Oppa ku untuk mendapatkan cahaya baru di hidupku. _Mungkin dipikirannya aku adalah "seorang yeoja yang jatuh dan tidak tau cara untuk berdiri kembali"._

Author POV

Pagi ini seorang yeoja merapikan dirinya dipantulan kaca dengan rambut coklat yang di kuncir dua,kacamata yang mehiasi matanya dan poni yang cukup panjang menutupi separu matanya. Setelah bercermin cukup lama yeoja itu langsung berangkat.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Cheon Sa Rin memasuki sekolah barunya. Sa Rin menyusuri sekolahan untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Hampir semua siswa memandang Sa Rin seperti aneh/takut melihat seorang yeoja dengan tampilan seperti itu.

END Author

Sa Rin POV

"aku memperkenal kan diriku di kelas baru ku!, aku merasa hampir semua anak yang berada di kelas memandang ku aneh".

"aku sebangku bersama seorang namja tampan, namja ini menyapa ku dengan ramah!".

"aku membalas dengan sedikit senyum,,"! "mungkin dia tidak seperti anak lainnya yang menganggap ku aneh" pikirku dalam hati.

End Sa Rin POV

(*bunyi bel istirahat)

Tao najma sebangku Sa Rin mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, namun Sa Rin menolak nya dengan ramah. Dikelas hanya tinggal Sa Rin, Sa Rin memandang ke luar jendela yang mehadap ke lapangan, namun pikiran Sa Rin entah kemana.

Sedikit demi sedikit buliran air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Sa Rin dan membuat isakan tangis yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Dengan cepat seseorang menarik Sa Rin kepelukannya.

Sa Rin POV

"aku mulai mengingatnya kembali!" .

" air entah dari mana yang terus menerus keluar dari kelopak mataku". "aku merasakan sesuatu yang menarik ku cepat dan memeluku!" .

"ku rasa dia adalah Tao teman sebangku ku dan ku eratakan pelukannya yang ku rasa bisa membuatku sedikit tenang". "setelah kurasa lebih baik aku melepaskan pelukanya".

"aku kaget sekali mendapati seseorang yang tidak ku kenal dan bukanya Tao, aku langsung mendorongya cukup keras hingga dia jatuh kelantai"

End Sa Rin POV

Luhan POV

"aku ke kelas Tao untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama". "ku lihat di kelas tidak ada si panda tengil itu,aku hanya melihat seorang yeoja dengan penampilan aneh"

"aku mendengar isakan tangis aku rasa yeoja itu sedang menangis,aku menariknya cepat ke pelukanku"

"BRUKK!"

"dia langsung mendorong ku cukup keras sampai aku jatuh tekusur ke lantai!"

END Luhan POV

Luhan langsung berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit seragamnya akibat tekusur kelantai tadi

"nugu?" tanya Sa Rin dengan nada cukup keras akibat kaget

"oh, Annyeong! aku temanya Tao!" sapa nya dengan senyum manis

"mianhae!"atas perlakuan ku tadi aku hanya refleks, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang sedang menangis" tambahnya

"oh!" sahut Sa Rin singkat dan merapikan penampilannya untuk kembali seperti semula

"apakah kau anak baru?aku baru pertama kali melihat mu disini?" tanya luhan

"Ne" sahutnya ("namja mesum!,dia tidak mengenalku beraninya dia memeluku seperti tadi!"gumam Sa Rin dalam hati")

"ahh! Jinjja! siapa namamu?" tanya luhan lagi antusias seperti penasaran dengan yeoja yang berpenampilan cukup aneh*pikirnya

"LUHANN-ahh" teriak Tao dari depan kelas

"ooh,kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Tao

"aku mencari mu bodoh, katamu mau kekantin bersama" gumam luhan sedikit kesal

"hehe mianhe" ujar Tao dengan cengiran bodohnya

"ahh,apa kau sedang berbicara dengan Sa Rin?" tanya Tao melihat keberadaan Sa Rin di depan luhan

"Cheon Sa Rin perkenalkan dia Luhan Sunbae kita" Tao memperkenalkan luhan pada Sa Rin.

Author POV

Sudah seminggu Sa Rin bersekolah disini,semenjak kejadian itu mereka menjadi akrab,mereka bertiga selalu pergi ke kantin bersama.

Mungkin hampir semua yeoja yeoja di sekolahan memandang iri kepada Sa Rin (bebek buruk rupa gelar mereka untuk Sa Rin) karena bisa dekat dengan namja yang tampan tampan dan cukup berperestasi di sekolahan. Namun, luhan dan Tao selalu bilang pada Sa Rin untuk tidak memperdulikan kata orang lain atau jangan pernah takut dengan tatapan tajam dari yeoja yeoja di sekolah ini karena kami akan selalu menjaga mu.

Saat pulang sekolah Sa Rin memutuskan untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah, Sa Rin duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan bersadar, dia kembali melamun dan mengingatnya kembali . Dia menangis kembali dan selalu setelah mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

Luhan mencari Sa Rin dan mendapati Sa Rin yang sedang menangis,Luhan memeluk Sa Rin seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Sa Rin.

" _pelukan ini selalu bisa menenangkan ku di saat perasaan seperti ini"_

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sa Rin-ya kenapa kau terus menangis? Dan apa yang membuatmu berada ditempat ini?" tanya luhan khawatir

"Sa Rin-ya?"

"luhan? Bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang?" minta Sa Rin

" Ne"

(sesampainya di rumah bibi Sa Rin)

"mau mampir luhan-ah?" tanya Sa Rin

"aku tidak bisa, aku harus langsung kerja" jawab luhan cepat

"kerja?" tanya Sa Rin heran

"Ne! Aku bukan seperti tao yang terlahir kaya aku harus berkerja paruh waktu, aku harus mehidupi diriku karena aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini, pagi pagi sekali aku harus me antar koran, setelah pulang sekolah aku bekerja di sebuah toko kaset" jawabnya menjelaskan kehidupannya

"sampai jumpa" luhan berpamitan dan bergegas pergi .

END Author POV

Sa Rin POV

Hari hari ku lalui di sekolah aku selalu bersama dengan mereka, mungkin aku merasa lebih dekat dengan luhan karena luhan lah menjadi penyemangat ku di sekolah.

" _luhan ku lah membuat ku lebih nyaman di sekolah ini luhan ku lah yang bisa membuat ku bertahan cukup lama di tempat ini dan hanya dialah yang bisa mengatasi perasaan ku di saat aku mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan_ ".

Kami bertiga sedang bersama di kantin mereka berdua asik bercanda, aku hanya memperhatikannya dan memakan makanan ku, seseorang yeoja cantik dan modis me hampiri kami tepatnya mehampiri luhan.

"Annyeong semua! '' sapanya ramah dengan senyum manisnya

"Annyeong Chagiya, sini duduk" luhan menarik kursi, mempersilahkan angela untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan menyuapi makanan ringan ke angela luhan tidak segan segan memperlihatkan kemesraannya di depan umum dan Tao dan Sa Rin sudah terbiasa dengan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Luhan dan angela adalah sepasang kekasih yang cukup lama sebelum Sa Rin pindah ke china, angela adalah yeoja kaya, cantik dan modis. Angela sama seperti luhan dan tao dia menganggap Sa Rin sebagai temannya dia tidak mempermasalah kan penampilan Sa Rin yang aneh, angela juga tidak mempermasalahkan kedekan Sa Rin dan luhan, tidak seperti layaknya seorang kekasih cemburu kepada seorang yeoja.

END Sa Rin POV

Pulang sekolah Sa Rin ke tempat biasa bersandar di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah Luhan mehampiri Sa Rin dan bertanya apakah dia mau iku-

(hp luhan bedering)

Luhan mengangkatnya dengat semangat mendepati kekasihnya angela lah yang menelpon. Sa Rin melihat hpnya luhan, hp kecil model lama dan di ikat dengan karet!

"apakah luhan sangat miskin" pikir Sa Rin. "tampang yang sangat tampan seperti malaikat yang dimiliki luhan berbanding kebalik dengan keadaan sosialnya" tambah Sa Rin

"kajja!" luhan menarik tangan Sa Rin sampai ke parkiran, diparkiran sudah ada Tao dan Angela

"kalian lama sekali" kata tao karena sudah merasa menunggu

"sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat?" ajak angela menengahi

Mereka ber empat pergi dengan sepeda motor, luhan dengan angela dan tao dengan Sa Rin .

Saat di perjalanan tiba tiba motor butut luhan mogok dan sendal yang di gunakan luhan putus,luhan mencoba memperbaikinya,angela merasa risih karena ini hampir orang orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka.

"buang saja" ujar angela

"ini masih bisa di perbaiki" sahut luhan dengan senyum

"sekeras apapun kau mencoba itu tidak akan bisa kembali,buang saja aku akan membelikan yang baru" omel angela dan merebut sendal jepit di tangan luhan dan membuangnya

"ya,belikan aku sendal sepatu baju apapun yang kau mau,aku mau jadi seorang namja yang matre untuk hari ini, AYO!" kata luhan kasar pada angela

Angela dengan kesal meninggalkan luhan dan langsung pergi. Luhan marah marah dengan diri nya sendiri,bahwa dia walaupun miskin dia tidak mau menjadi seorang namja yang matre dan memfaat kan pacarnya karena bertanya dan meminta saran kepada Sa Rin dan Tao, Sa Rin memberitahu bahwa perlakuan luhan memang salah, karena angela hanya ingin menjaga kaki luhan agar tidak lecet karena sendal yang luhan kenakan memang sudah tak layak untuk dipakai!

"Jinjja?" tanya luhan

Tao dan Sa Rin mengiyakan bersamaan

luhan dengan cepat menelpon angela dan meminta maaf atas kata kata yang keluar dari mulut kasar luhan karena luhan tidak bermaksud seperti itu luhan memang sangat mencintai angela karena menurutnya hanya angela yang mau menerimanya tanpa memandang status sosialnya. Di telpon angela langsung memaafkan luhan,luhan kembali senang karena kekasihnya tidak marah lagi.

Di tempat lain angela sedang bersama dengan temanya Yi Se Na

"nugu? luhan kah yang nelpon, kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya?" tanya Se Na

TBC


End file.
